


爱你的十五件小事

by Kaya7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dmhgficexchange, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy - character, Drama, EWE, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hermione Granger - character, Humor, Miscarriage, Post-War, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya7/pseuds/Kaya7
Summary: 【德赫】【授权翻译】标题：Three Steps Forward, One Step Back作者： Musyc原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/220062009年的短文，由十五个小片段组成，言辞温和而深情。有开心，有争吵， 有爱。以及成人内容。：）





	爱你的十五件小事

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Steps Forward, One Step Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006) by [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc). 



> 这里只放了 第 3、4小节，Easter egg for lofter 100 followers.
> 
> 翻译完成后会整篇放上来。

 

 

03.

他们第一次上床是在彼此熟识之后。电梯里的问候，噢是他，太好了是他，魔法部员工的花园派对，他们在同一个部门，他和部长夫人一起工作。整整一夜他都在啜饮着那杯质量相当差的赤霞珠。 ** _只要让他自个儿呆上五分钟，第二天早上就会变成你的前男友，在卧室的一堆衣服里面让一个金发女郎跪在他肮脏的三角裤间。_** 她慢慢关上门，紧紧闭上眼睛，轻声说：“混蛋”。她一边想着一边喝下去半瓶酒。

当她睁开眼睛时，他正把酒递过来，她一只手拿着瓶子，另一只手抓着他松开的领带，手指顺着那丝绸往上，勾在结里，把它从他的领子上扯下来，掉在地上。他一动不动，只轻轻扇了一下那浅色的睫毛，盯着她的眼睛。她舔掉瓶颈上的一滴酒，然后踮起脚尖，舔过他下唇的曲线。

当他们坐进计程车时，她的内裤已经湿了，他的衬衫被拉出来，她发现他的喉咙上有三个不同的点，能让他轻轻抽气。当他们来到他的公寓时，酒樽和内裤已经被扔在计程车里，而且她在他的脖子上发现了第四个让他颤栗的点。他一进门就把钥匙扔在地上，手穿过她的发丝，让她的头往后仰，接吻。当他被她压在门上时，一边低声咒骂着一边抓起她的手放到自己的拉链上。

他没有穿那个她祈求他不要穿的老旧松弛的三角裤，以防被人不小心看到。事实证明，在大衣和深棕色靴子下，他没有穿三角裤。或平角裤，或是四角裤，甚至是紧身短裤。当她解开他的腰带，把手指滑进去时，紧贴着布料的就是他臀部温暖的皮肤，一缕几乎和头发一样柔软的毛发，除此以外再也没什么东西能阻挡她将自己的手掌贴在他的鸡巴上。

她已经喝得酩酊大醉，无法脱下衣服了，但他却恶趣味地提出要她忍住，要脱大家一起脱，她不禁咆哮着把指甲抠进他的后背。他的反应是呻吟一声，额头贴在她的肩膀上，当他越来越快时，她伸出手抚摸他的脊椎。他从她身上翻下来，一只手伸出床边喘息着，她转过身去再一次舔他的喉咙。当她开始穿衣服，把头发扎起来，心烦意乱而尴尬地在月光下寻找鞋子时。他从黑金烟里呼出一股细细的烟，对着天花板说。“下次，你会高潮两次。”

她一直呆到早晨才离开。

她高潮了四次。

04.

他通过备忘录约她出去。

 **_回复_ ** **_:_ ** **_晚餐。_ **

**_周五，_ ** **_8_ ** **_点。穿上你在圣诞晚会上的那条红裙子，我整晚都不会说_ ** **_Weasley_ ** **_一个字。同时不穿内裤的话，_ ** **_Potter_ ** **_的事我也不说。_ **

底下有一张便条，来自他的秘书。

**_如果你拒绝的话，请告诉我们。有人排着队想把他约出去，下一个轮到我了。_ **

她没有穿内裤。

 


End file.
